


食色性也

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 是车几个小片段 不咋完整橙橙炖兔兔＋什锦拼盘
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Kudos: 12





	食色性也

1.  
周九良知道他孟哥不是什么好人，他一直觉得无所谓，因为，他也不是。  
从看着他孟哥匍匐在地上啃玉米粒开始，周九良就预感到迟早有一天要遭到报应，那天孟鹤堂的每一个西装褶皱都在向周九良默默叫嚣：你死定了。  
关上家里的门，周九良被室内室外的温差激出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，打了一个抖之后，温暖的气息开始从毛孔向内侵入，周九良脱下了厚重的外套，打开了卧室的门，视野所及之处，是凌乱的床铺，和着装板正的孟鹤堂——他单手将领带扯了扯，看了周九良一眼，满脸戏谑：“回来了？”  
周九良身周的温暖逐渐变成了燥热。

“穿西装干嘛？”周九良坐在卧室的单人沙发上——孟鹤堂喜欢在这儿坐着织毛衣，他也喜欢在这儿调戏孟鹤堂，事实证明，这个价值不菲的单人沙发非常结实，足够两个成年男人在上头折腾。孟鹤堂的衬衫下摆被周九良扯得凌乱，他分开双腿，跪在周九良身侧，他稍微有些喘，但神色如常，他俯下身子吻了一下周九良颈侧，像只训练有素的小警犬，主人一声令下后缓缓露出了被嘴唇谨慎包住的犬齿。  
颈侧有些刺痛，周九良放任孟鹤堂在他的皮肤上磨牙，不轻不重地打了一下他被剪裁良好的西裤包裹的屁股：“嗯？”孟鹤堂的动作停顿了一下，随后从喉咙中发出了一声轻笑，他的嗓音有些低哑，是因为起床不久，还是因为昨晚用嗓过度？  
“玩会儿？”孟鹤堂顺着他的颈侧往下亲吻，扯开了他的衣领，孟鹤堂柔顺地从周九良膝头滑了下去，跪在周九良脚边，双膝分得很开——周九良知道这样对他来说不难，他是故意的。孟鹤堂没有给周九良回答的机会，实际上他也不需要周九良的答案，这是一场单方面的报复。  
“孟哥。”周九良的腰带被轻而易举地扯开，孟鹤堂抬头瞄了他一眼，并没有停下的意思：“别乱动。”  
“孟哥我错了。”周九良按住他伸向自己男性器官的手，很上道地当场认错，但孟鹤堂显然不买账：“让你别乱动。”

这种程度的“胯下之辱”，周九良今天受也得受，不受也得受。

孟鹤堂解开了周九良的腰带，对着半硬的器官吹了口气，他的语气中带着点幸灾乐祸：“这不硬得挺快？”他的手指像是灵巧的蜘蛛，从根部慢慢攀上，周九良的呼吸变得粗重了起来，他已经放弃了挣扎，看着孟鹤堂带着点儿报复的快意，缓慢撸动着那根性器，直到它完全起立，孟鹤堂舔了舔嘴角，凑上去轻轻吻了一下性器根部，满意地看着周九良大腿内侧的肌肉猛地收缩，孟鹤堂说话时的温热气息一点儿不落地喷在敏感的性器上，让周九良忍不住额头冒汗，孟鹤堂说：“不是挺喜欢看我穿西装跪着吗？”

确实挺喜欢，周九良忍不住吞咽了一下，如果你听话一点，我会更喜欢。  
心里想想而已，周九良可没敢说。

孟鹤堂的嘴唇沾染上了性感的嫣红色，他将那根东西纳入口腔，努力地吸吮着，他太清楚怎样勾起爱人的快感，他抬了抬眼皮，在看到周九良满脸通红时，满意地挑了一下眉毛，送了周九良一个深喉，周九良没忍住喘了一声，随即遭到了不留余地的嘲笑，孟鹤堂轻佻地舔着性器顶端，手指用力箍住底部：“谁是老大？”  
周九良伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸颊，手指揩去他嘴角意义不明的液体：“你。”孟鹤堂很满意，像只被摸舒服了的猫，他奖励似的重新将性器含入口腔，套弄了几下，继续提问：“我穿西装好不好看？”  
周九良的手指往下游移，摸到了孟鹤堂的领带结，他摩挲了两下，声音喑哑：“好看。”  
孟鹤堂挪动了一下跪得酸痛的膝盖，尽力忽视自己胯下被西装裤绷得生疼的鼓起，继续提问：“下次还敢让我跪吗？”

我寻思你在床上也没少跪过，许多淫糜绮丽的画面从周九良脑海中一闪而过，他咽了口口水：“不敢了。”

他手指用力，抓着孟鹤堂的领带结将他带了起来，孟鹤堂没防备，被他带了一个趔趄，周九良深知，想得到孟鹤堂的顺从与沉溺，得先给他一点甜头，但现在是自己讨回来的时候了。  
孟鹤堂的脸颊涨得通红，因为周九良的手已经顺着他的衬衫下摆摸了进去，周九良隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，轻舔着位置明显的两点，他喉咙中逸出了一声坏笑，轻声问道：“是不是该我提问题了？”  
孟鹤堂没有回答，于是周九良继续提问：“想挨操吗？”  
一个深吻之后，他知道孟鹤堂会点头的。

2.  
家里多了一个新成员。  
周九良时常疑心孟鹤堂“母爱变质”，照顾他一个照顾了十年无微不至，还不够，他带回来了一个新的小生命。

周九良盘腿坐在沙发上，看着和他并排坐着的狗狗，有点无语，这小家伙非常清楚谁才是照顾他的人，见到孟鹤堂时，尾巴能摇成一朵小花，见到周九良时，周九良发誓，他第一次在一条狗的脸上看到“敷衍”。  
这让周九良生出了些许恶趣味，孟鹤堂刚起，还在洗漱，只有不太熟的一人一狗坐在沙发上大眼瞪小眼，周九良伸手戳了戳狗狗的头顶：“你可能不知道，我是你爹。”狗狗能有什么坏心眼呢，他冲着周九良“笑了一下”，吐了吐舌头，而后不动声色地挪到了周九良够不到的地方。

周九良笑得更坏，他也挪了一下身子，坐到狗狗身边：“咋还不让碰呢，便宜儿子。”狗狗大概意识到了这个人不怀好意，他不安地呜呜叫了两声，翻身下了沙发，颠颠冲着孟鹤堂所在的房间跑了过去，周九良靠在沙发上，托着下巴，看着这条小狗大呼小叫地叫来了救兵，孟鹤堂跟在他身后，一脸无辜地看着周九良：“你怎么招惹他了？”  
周九良的眼神在狗身上停留了一刻，做出一副委屈相来：“谁敢欺负你新儿子。”孟鹤堂失笑，他坐到了周九良身边，伸手抚摸他的脸颊，带着他转过头来，送上一吻，他很温柔地轻吻着周九良脸侧，话中带笑：“什么意思，你是旧儿子？”

周九良早就有所准备，他翻身把孟鹤堂压在了沙发上，俯身就啃，在孟鹤堂露出的锁骨上吮出蜿蜒的红印子，他一边啃咬一边解孟鹤堂的纽扣，摆明了是要白日宣淫：“你确定我是儿子？”他的手在孟鹤堂单薄的胸脯上大力揉了两下，孟鹤堂显然意识到了他话里有话，很有危机意识地推了推他：“你别闹，亲两口就得了。”  
大清早的，孟鹤堂一阵脸热，他忍不住扭头看了一眼不远处一脸懵的狗狗，放低了声音求饶：“你别…他在那儿看着呢。”周九良一边亲一边笑，他的手早就感受到了正常成年男人清晨时的尴尬，他一下一下地抚弄着，挑衅地看了一眼狗狗，而后带着戏谑，舔咬着孟鹤堂的耳廓：“没看出来，孟哥怕看啊。”  
孟鹤堂的眼神有些涣散，他低头将自己的脸颊埋在周九良颈侧，小声哼哼着，握住周九良的手腕轻轻晃动，声音越发黏糊：“你干嘛呀…”明明想要得不得了，周九良腹诽，并不理睬孟鹤堂的撒娇，他麻利地将孟鹤堂的睡裤半褪，笑着在孟鹤堂胸口留了个红印子：“可是我想。”

十年来，只要他想，孟鹤堂几乎都会满足。  
他想和孟鹤堂一直搭档，他想和孟鹤堂亲亲抱抱，他想让孟鹤堂只看着他一个人，孟鹤堂无奈地、顺从地、甜蜜地一一给予了满足。

手指忽然伸入，孟鹤堂闷哼一声，挺起了身子，他下意识推拒着周九良的深入，在唇舌交缠的间隙轻声抗议：“回屋里。”狗狗不安地在沙发周围转来转去，轻声咆哮着，他不懂，但他觉得孟鹤堂受到了冒犯。  
周九良觉得自己是个幼稚的王八蛋，二十大几的人跟一条才满周岁的狗较劲，但架不住他心里的快感水涨船高，他轻按着孟鹤堂内里的敏感点，他知道孟鹤堂受不了这样，果然，孟鹤堂的求饶戛然而止，取而代之的是欲求不满的轻哼，孟鹤堂细瘦的腰在他身下晃动着，周九良轻轻咬着孟鹤堂的下唇，在孟鹤堂情迷意乱时添上了最后一把火：“他在看你呢，你瞧，不知道他懂不懂，你现在这么舒服。”  
孟鹤堂的身体猛地绞紧，他红着眼圈偷眼去看焦急不已的狗狗，忍不住整个人埋进周九良的怀中，他的手指忍不住地轻勾着周九良的衣领：“进来。”  
周九良轻笑了一声，他分开了孟鹤堂的双腿，将他抱了起来，手指从沃地抽出，周九良炫耀似的将那些粘腻的液体慢条斯理地抹在孟鹤堂大腿上：“回屋里。”

狗狗在周九良脚下打转，呜呜叫着，不过现在他的两个便宜爸爸没什么功夫答理他。

“卧室隔音吗？”在周九良关上门之前，孟鹤堂从床上撑起身子，眼圈红红地问道，周九良压了上来，将那两条白嫩修长的腿分得不能再开，他挺了挺腰，戏谑道：“不知道。”

3.  
以前周九良非常羡慕孟鹤堂的体质——他很难长肉。  
两人同吃同住，虽说周九良的食量是比孟鹤堂大了那么一点（大概五个驴火），但孟鹤堂的长肉趋势却与周九良完全不成正比，就在周九良充满了气又慢慢撒气的这十年中，孟鹤堂还是那么纤细，说是纤细也许不太合适，孟鹤堂脱了衣服有些地方还是很丰满的。

但最近，周九良发现，孟鹤堂的丰满有了变化趋势。

“孟哥。”周九良把下巴枕在孟鹤堂肩头，竖起耳朵听他仍然粗重的呼吸声，卧室里残存着挥之不去的暧昧气味，孟鹤堂带着鼻音，懒洋洋地侧过身子吻他：“干嘛？”周九良的手不太规矩地从孟鹤堂腰间薄薄的一层滑腻皮肉上抚过，落在孟鹤堂身后，他冷不防用力地揉了一下孟鹤堂的臀肉，嘴里不三不四：“好大。”  
孟鹤堂喘了一声，气得回头要揍人，最终还是没忍心，他没好气地扭过头去：“你意思是说我胖了？”周九良丝毫没有求生欲，在反复揉捏确认之后，他很作死地回答道：“是有点。”

随后的几个月，上纲上线的孟鹤堂开始了运动节食。  
甚至在采访中很着重地“表扬”了一下周九良的功劳：“他都说我胖了。”

为什么非要作死呢？独守空闺的周九良耐不住寂寞，大半夜出了门——遛弯。  
快九点半了，孟鹤堂还泡在健身房，回想起从前这个时间，孟鹤堂大概已经洗得香香的，窝在他怀里玩手机了，周九良重重叹了口气，掏出手机看了一眼时间，孟鹤堂的视频电话就在这个时候弹了出来。

“喂？”周九良正戴着耳机，直接点了接听，却没想到孟鹤堂那边是一个不怎么适合在公共场合展示的画面。  
孟鹤堂大概刚到家，他还没换下汗湿的衣服，坐在家中玄关的地板上——双腿分开，脸颊绯红，周九良一下气结，结结巴巴地戳了戳手机屏幕：“你你你你干嘛？”孟鹤堂拍的是自己的倒影，他看着屏幕上周九良惊慌失措的表情，忍不住笑了一下：“你干嘛去了？”

他的双腿分得更开了一些，周九良的视线很听话地落在他脐下三寸，深吸了一口冷气，孟鹤堂的喉结上下移动了一下，耳机中传来了很清晰的一声吞咽，他抬手摸了摸自己的脸颊：“家里真热。”周九良感觉自己有点哑，方才被冷风吹得冰凉的手也有燥热的趋势，他自觉调了个头：“我马上回去。”

这是孟鹤堂的报复吧，周九良一顿疾走跑回家的时候，孟鹤堂仍然在玄关坐着，他抬头看着周九良急急火火从门缝挤进来，笑得单纯无辜：“干嘛急着回来啊？”周九良的眼神从他额头上细细的汗珠一直落到运动衣内露出的泛红的皮肉，最后带着十足十的侵略性，落在孟鹤堂胯间，孟鹤堂顺着他的视线往下瞄了一眼，忍不住耳朵发热，周九良一把扯开了外套，声音微哑：“我再不回来，有些人都快浪出火了。”  
玄关只放了一个鞋柜，却在两个成年男人的拥挤下显得十分狭窄，孟鹤堂的锁骨微咸，周九良不管他那点洁癖一样的坚持，剥了他的衣服便咬了下去，他控制不好自己的力度，又坏心眼地懒得用心控制，干脆就给孟鹤堂能露出来的地方都来上点印子，看他还会不会往外瞎跑。  
周九良的手有些凉，隔着运动裤揉捏着孟鹤堂已然勃起的性器，力道有些不容抵抗，孟鹤堂在他绝对的压制下忍不住有点心慌，他仰着头，露出纤细的脖颈：“你别咬…手凉。”周九良不管他，三两下把他的裤子扯得乱七八糟，他俯下身子压在孟鹤堂身上，一手将孟鹤堂两手抵在墙上，因为含着孟鹤堂的皮肉，他的声音有些含混：“你别管。”  
他强势，却很少表现出强势，正是因为这样，孟鹤堂很容易就被这种无法掌控的感觉迷得七荤八素，他仰着颈子，轻声呻吟，周九良将他手腕抓得生疼，却让他更加兴奋。  
周九良胯间鼓鼓囊囊的一大团极富侵略性地隔着一层衣料抵在了孟鹤堂光裸的大腿内侧磨蹭，孟鹤堂的气喘越发不规律，他眼神涣散，猛地看到了玄关大理石墙面上，自己毫无抵抗能力只能任人采撷的倒影。  
“九良…”孟鹤堂听着自己的声音，九曲十八弯，心里忍不住奚落自己真是浪出了火，却十分期待周九良给予他更多，他轻轻挣扎着，分开双腿夹住周九良挺动的腰，身上汗湿，运动过后的酸软和被掌控的快感搅和成不可分割的一团，孟鹤堂蜷起身体将周九良拉的更近：“先洗澡。”  
反正今晚没有旁的事情做了。

4.  
没有高强度工作不见得是一件坏事，至少，清闲中的孟鹤堂和周九良在个人感情方面得到了很好的满足。  
对于周九良来说是这样，对于孟鹤堂，“满足”的程度大概还没有达到让他消停的标准。

周九良很喜欢做完一次之后软在床上像一摊阳光下的猫咪一样的孟鹤堂，他的孟哥乖乖地枕在他的膝头，光裸着的身子半截藏在被单下面，从细瘦的腰部往上裸露在微凉的空气中，不过没关系，刚刚才运动过，他大概不会太冷。  
孟鹤堂的肩头有星星点点的红痕，在不见阳光的、奶白的皮肤上显得相当生动，孟鹤堂乏力而餍足，懒洋洋地眯着眼睛，手指在周九良大腿上有一下没一下地画着圈圈。周九良没空搭理他，他手上拿着水果刀，正与一个新鲜饱满的橙子斗争。  
平常都是孟鹤堂削好水果端到他面前，因此被娇惯着的孩子用起刀子来并不十分熟练，甚至可以说是笨拙，孟鹤堂抬起眼皮，看着周九良修长的手指按着刀背，深入那个倒霉的橙子的身体，扑哧一声，橙子的汁水顺着周九良的手指滑落到他的手腕，周九良眼疾手快，忙不迭地用舌头舔掉——滴到床单上大概会挨骂。  
孟鹤堂的眼睛再一次眯了起来，他腰后某个部位还有些酸软的余韵，方才一番云雨的功劳，如果孟鹤堂再集中一点注意力，他一定会感觉到有粘腻的液体从深处慢慢往外渗着——像那个橙子一样。  
“啊——”孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，张开了嘴，他心头有些躁动，不安地挪动着身体，夹紧了双腿，自己仿佛就是那个被周九良折腾的橙子，从里到外被他看得清清楚楚，甜的，周九良在品尝过后，会不会也这样夸他？  
周九良听话地用刀子削下一块橙肉，小心翼翼地换手拿刀，送进孟鹤堂口中，孟鹤堂的舌尖飞快地舔舐了一下他的指尖，随后孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛。

橙子的汁水微凉，在两人唇舌交缠时慢慢被体温侵染成温热，孟鹤堂相当热情，周九良心想，大概是欲求不满。  
被剥了半截的橙子随意地放在床头柜上，受到了冷落，周九良热切地盯着孟鹤堂伸出舌头，细致地舔舐着他指尖酸甜的汁水，孟鹤堂抬起眼皮打量着他的神色，柔软的舌尖从指缝间游移，一片温热。  
周九良听到自己的心脏在剧烈地搏动，他以为自己已经满足了，而他此刻却觉得自己永远都不会满足，才被开发过的穴口柔软湿润，周九良的手指沾着孟鹤堂的唾液，慢慢摸到了臀缝间，孟鹤堂伏在他身上，并不算重，他的嘴唇在周九良颈间毫无章法地拱着，亲吻着，周九良听到他的呼吸声有一瞬停滞，随即随着手指的动作染上情欲。  
“没吃够？”周九良分开他的双腿，简单扩张了两下之后，便从下往上地狠狠顶撞了进去，孟鹤堂的呻吟声听起来有些无助，带着些许哭腔，有些可怜，而他用于接纳的器官却热情地收缩着内里，回答着周九良的问题。

是的。

在规律的动作中，孟鹤堂控制不住自己像一叶随波逐流的扁舟，不自觉地晃动着身体，他埋下头去舔吻周九良的嘴唇，企图在他唇间得到一点酸甜味的甘泉，他细瘦的指尖捉紧了床单，周九良的动作逐渐有些粗暴，正中孟鹤堂的下怀，他在头脑的一片空白中大张着嘴，却不知道该怎样表达自己的餍足，周九良扶着他的腰，狠狠顶弄着，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
一回生二回熟，这话一点都没错。短暂又漫长得不可思议的温存造就了疲惫与饱足，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地撑起身体，他看到暖黄色的灯下，被剥开的橙子渗出了汁水，流到了床头柜上，一片狼藉，周九良懒得去管，仍旧伏在他身上轻吻着他肩头的痕迹，一遍遍加深着颜色。  
孟鹤堂伸手，他触到了微凉的橙肉，随后他笑着将手指收了回来，周九良凑上去，吻掉了沾染上的酸甜。

END


End file.
